The Inconveniences of Sasuke Uchiha
by yawnekxela
Summary: A Western AU where lone ranger Sasuke seems to only experience inconveniences and the world working completely against him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was a fun idea I got while laying in bed watching my cat climb up to the top shelf in my closet. His name is also Sasuke. **

* * *

As the sun began to set, Sasuke sat upon his horse on top of the mountain, looking over his hunt. He had spent three days looking for Hidan and by some form of sheer luck on his part or stupidity on the part of Hidan (maybe both), he came across the man making up his camp just at the base of the mountain. He could blame how long it took on the fact that he worked alone and never with a partner, but for all he knew, it would have taken longer with a partner. He was a lone ranger. Partner work was just never the thing for him. He tried it once and almost ended up killing the poor guy for merely taking a breath as Sasuke was about to pull the trigger on a hit they had been hunting for a week. After that, Sasuke vowed that he would not work with a partner.

Sasuke dismounted his horse, crouching low to the ground to get a good view of the small camp below him. He could make the shot from the distance he was at. It would not be the hardest shot of his life. It was getting darker out and it was almost time for Sasuke to make the kill.

Hidan's bounty was a beautiful five thousand. Sasuke only ever went after the hefty bounties. Nothing under twenty-five hundred. What made it better was that Hidan was wanted dead, not alive. It was much easier to carry a corpse back to the nearest town than it was to have to tie someone up and keep them quiet the whole way. Sasuke liked the peaceful rides. The dead could never give him lip about their bounty. The dead would not try to buy him out of turning them in either. He watched Hidan as he sat next to his sleeping bag, hunched over a small campfire, unsuspecting of his impending doom. Hidan's horse was off to the side, grazing on a small patch of grass.

As his hand hovered over the pistol at his hip, Sasuke formed his quick plan to take the shot, ride down to the body, collect the body, ride back to the town and collect his bounty. Easy enough plan. He did not care what happened to the man's horse. Sasuke unholstered his pistol and aimed right at Hidan's head. Just as he was about to pull the trigger on his pistol, Hidan dropped dead. Yet, no bullet ever left Sasuke's gun. "No," Sasuke breathed. He looked down at the man he was about to kill. The man who was now dead. Someone had stolen his kill. His head whipped around, looking for what could have taken him down. Just beyond the small camp, on another mountain, there was the silhouette of another horse against the setting sun. Sasuke's brow furrowed as he did not see a rider and there was no way the horse could have killed Hidan from up there. He looked back down at Hidan's body and took immediate notice of another man with white hair approaching the camp.

The other man rode fast, dismounting the horse just as it slowed down to a trot. He wasted no time in picking up Hidan's body and throwing it over the back of Hidan's horse, strapping the corpse onto the saddle. Sasuke's eyes darted back to the horse silhouette on the mountain. Now there was someone on it. A sniper. The man below whistled, signaling the second rider to meet him at the camp. Sasuke watched on in utter disbelief at the amazing teamwork he had just witnessed happen in just under two minutes. It was not enough to convince him to work with another person, however. The sniper made it to the camp and the white-haired man jumped onto his own horse. They rode off together, towing the dead body on the third horse between them. Sasuke shook his head, blinking at what he just saw.

After a couple of moments of gathering his thoughts, he rode off, following the two people who had just taken his kill. He rode down the mountain, following the winding path down until he was on the flat ground. He pushed his horse fast, wanting to catch up to them before they could reach the town. Or better yet, before they could reach the mountain pass. After about twenty minutes, he saw the dust kicked up by their horses. He was gaining on them. And they had no idea.

Or so he thought.

Sasuke noticed the white-haired man look back at him then back at his partner. They exchanged a couple of words before the man toward him again and aimed a pistol. Immediately, Sasuke reached for his own pistol. He fired a warning shot at them, just grazing the man's arm which made him lower his pistol. He smirked, finding that he had the upper hand now that one of them was injured. He pushed his horse to go faster, getting a little closer to the two strangers. He watched the pair exchange more words as they kept riding. The white-haired man took the reins of Hidan's horse and rode ahead of his partner.

"Dammit," Sasuke growled to himself, watching the second person strategically lay stomach-down on the back of their horse. "What are they doing?" he mumbled to himself. He barely had time to process the rifle being aimed at him.

Sasuke did not even hear the gunshot before he was shot in the side. He almost fell off of his horse but somehow managed to keep hold of his reins and pulled himself back up. He looked at the sniper who had made it further ahead. He pushed his horse to go faster, wanting to catch up to this stranger. He could not see their face and he did not know the face of the other man. The sniper shot again, this time hitting Sasuke in the shoulder and causing him to fall off of the horse. He hit the ground with a pained grunt. His horse kept going, running in the direction of the town. He sighed heavily. Never before had he fallen off of a horse. He also never had a kill stolen from him. The dust being kicked up by the sniper's horse disappeared. They were gone. He growled to himself, frustrated with his misfortunes and sat up, huffing hard. Slowly, he got on his feet, holding his hand to his side where he was shot and started walking toward the town, bearing the pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke walked for the entire night. On a horse, it would have only taken one hour. He beat himself up for losing a kill and then losing his horse. The sun was beginning to rise and he had nothing on him to eat or drink. Off in the distance, he saw the town. It would take him another hour or two to reach it and despite the bullet wounds he had in his shoulder and side, he could push himself to make it.

A little over an hour later, Sasuke finally entered the town. He made his first stop at the physician. He looked at the sign, not recognizing the name of the doctor. It was no matter. He just wanted the bullets taken out of him.

He entered the building, noticing a grey-haired man by the sink, washing a couple of tools. "Are you Kabuto?" he asked, causing the man to turn toward him.

"I am," the physician said, pushing his glasses up. He took immediate notice of the gunshot wounds. "Asking what I can do for you would be a waste of time," he smirked. "Come sit on the table. I'll get you taken care of."

Sasuke nodded. "Thanks," he mumbled, removing his hat.

Kabuto went to a back room to get some supplies he needed to extract the bullets. Kabuto did not look old enough to be grey-haired, but Sasuke was not going to pry too much into that. He moved toward the metal table, setting his hat down and hoisting himself up with some struggle. With a quiet grunt, he removed his vest and shirt and laid back on the table.

Kabuto returned with the tools he needed and put a wooden spoon in Sasuke's mouth. "This is for you to bite down on," he said. "It's going to hurt." Sasuke did not show it on his face that he was not prepared for this. He kept his expression as neutral as possible as he felt Kabuto wipe some cold liquid around the wound in his side. He listened as Kabuto said that on the count of three, he was going to pull the bullet out. He let out a loud pained grunt when Kabuto pulled it on the count of one. Kabuto put the same cold liquid around the bullet wound in his shoulder. "This one is going to be worse," he smirked. "Ready?" he asked as he pulled it out. "One."

Sasuke's grunt turned into a full scream, only quieting down when a different cold liquid was applied to the wounds and bandaged. "I appreciate it," Sasuke grunted once his vision cleared from the pain.

"Don't get shot too often, I take it?"

"It isn't something I'm experienced in, no." Sasuke put his shirt back on and slowly got off the table to button his vest back up. "How much do I owe you?"

"This one is on the house," Kabuto smirked, pushing his glasses up and sitting at his desk. "Try not to get shot much more."

Sasuke mumbled his last thanks and nodded as he put his hat back on. He left the building and moved down the street, looking for the sheriff's office. He passed the saloon on the way there and made a mental note to stop in there after his meeting with the sheriff. He was going to need a drink—or a couple of drinks—after everything he had just been through. He found the sheriff's office easily and stepped inside.

The sheriff was a silver-haired man and completely asleep at his desk, a book covering his face. Sasuke sighed, stepped toward the desk and reaching for the book. As soon as his fingers touched it, a hand was wrapped around his wrist. "Did no one ever tell you not to wake a sleeping man?" the sheriff asked.

"I need to know something," Sasuke said, not caring about the other man's naptime.

The sheriff sat up groggily. "What is it?"

Sasuke looked at the nameplate on the desk. The sheriff's name was Kakashi. Easy enough to remember. "Someone came here with a bounty," he started. "Hidan's bounty."

Kakashi blinked a couple of times, still not fully awake. "Hidan..." he hummed. He shuffled through a stack of 'WANTED' posters until he came across the one he was looking for. "Ah, Hidan," he said.

"It was a team of two people," Sasuke said. "I need to know who they were."

"That's personal information that I just cannot give out."

Sasuke clicked his teeth. "What do you mean?" he glared, putting a hand down firmly on Kakashi's desk. "It ain't never been _personal information_ before. Who cares who collected the bounty if the guy is dead?" He leaned towards Kakashi. "Just tell me who they are so I can be on my way."

"Why do you need to know who they are?"

"Because that bounty was mine."

Kakashi frowned. "I see..." He sighed and leaned back in his seat. "They paid a good amount to keep their names hidden," he said. His eyes darted to Sasuke and he smirked. "But for a better amount, I can give you their names."

"How much?"

"Let's see...they paid twenty grand, so—"

"Forget it," Sasuke sighed. "I'll find 'em myself." He sucked his teeth as he turned to leave.

"You won't be able to find them," Kakashi smirked. "They're very elusive."

Sasuke scoffed, not giving the sheriff any more of his time as he stepped out of the building. He rubbed his face hard and growled to himself, frustrated with everything that had just happened. "I'm going to find 'em," he mumbled to himself as he started heading back up the road toward the saloon.

It was still mid-morning so not many people were in the saloon when Sasuke entered. He took a seat at the bar where a large man with long white hair stood, placing some bottles onto the higher shelves. He turned around once he heard Sasuke sit down behind him and immediately took notice of how roughed up he looked. "Someone do you dirty?" he asked.

"I'll have a whiskey...neat."

The man chuckled, pulling a glass up and placing it on the counter. "It was one of those nights, I see," he said as he opened a bottle and poured the liquor into the glass. "Name's Jiraiya. Let me know if you need anything else." He closed the bottle back up and turned to continue stocking the shelves.

Sasuke stared into the glass for a moment before picking it up and taking a long sip. He sighed quietly to himself, trying to figure out how he could find the two bastards who stole his kill. "This is unbelievable," he mumbled to himself, taking another sip. A couple of silent minutes went by as he finished his glass. Without asking, Jiraiya turned around and refilled it. Sasuke did not object. He needed it. He appreciated it as well.

Someone else entered the saloon and sat down at the counter, a couple of seats down from Sasuke. He glanced at them for a brief second and then turned his attention to Jiraiya who grinned when the new patron sat down. "Azumi!" he boomed. "How are you? It's been a while," he chuckled. "How's your father?"

"He's doin' fine," Azumi grinned. "Not exactly happy that his little girl left for somewhere so far away, but he'll get over that once I bring home all the money I earned."

"I hear that," Jiraiya smirked, dipping a shot glass into a bowl of salt and then pouring tequila into it for her. "My wife wanted to thank you for getting that snake out of the room upstairs, but you were gone before she could."

"Oh, it was no problem. Anytime you guys see a snake, you can always call for me."

Sasuke looked over at her as she took her shot and squinted hard. Something told him the woman sitting by him was suspicious.

"Where's your partner?" Jiraiya asked. "I hardly see you two not together."

"Mm, Suigetsu went to the stables to feed the horses," she hummed. "We have two extra ones now and we're tryna sell them for some extra cash."

"Two extra horses?"

"Yeah, ya need one?"

"No, thank you," he laughed. "I have no need for a horse when I barely leave this town. I have a business to run."

"Suit yourself."

"How much are you sellin' the horses for?" Sasuke asked.

Azumi looked at him. "Five hundred each," she answered. "You lookin' for a horse?" Sasuke nodded. "Well, come take a look at them and see which one is best for you." Sasuke nodded again and went back to his whiskey. He needed to look at the partner of this suspicious woman to clarify some things. She took a couple more shots of tequila and paid Jiraiya. "I'll be seein' ya soon," she grinned at him. She looked at Sasuke as she got off of her stool. "You have a couple of admirers up top," she said quietly, discreetly pointing to the top level of the saloon at four prostitutes leaning on the banister, smiling at him and giggling. Sasuke let out a quiet groan of disgust. "Meet me at the stables when you're done," Azumi smirked, winking at him and leaving.

Sasuke sighed, finishing off his glass and letting Jiraiya fill it one more time. "You don't have to go up to the girls if you don't want to," Jiraiya said. "They won't be offended."

"I wasn't afraid of offendin' 'em," Sasuke muttered. He finished his glass quickly and paid Jiraiya. "I may be back."

"You're always welcome here."

Sasuke nodded his thanks and headed out. He squinted as he stepped into the sun. It was later in the morning and significantly hotter outside. He looked around, trying to figure out in what direction the stables were. He noticed a road sign that pointed in the direction of them and headed that way.

It only took him a couple of minutes to make it to the stables. As he approached it, he saw Azumi holding the reigns of two horses, feeding both of them sugar cubes. She glanced at Sasuke and grinned. "You made it," she said. "Thought maybe you were just fuckin' with me." She tied the two horses to a post and nodded for him to follow her into the stables. "The two for sale are in here." Sasuke followed her, looking at a couple of horses in there as he passed them. Azumi stopped in front of one of the stalls. "This one was found just beneath a mountain," she said. "The one in the stall next to him followed me and my partner to town. Don't know who he belongs to and I don't really care. Just wanna find a good home for him."

Sasuke looked at the second horse and was immediately full of rage. It was his horse. Then one he lost last night when he was shot. He looked at Azumi. "That's my horse," he said, almost growling at her.

"You want that one?" she asked. "Five hundred."

"I shouldn't have to pay for _my_ horse," he said in a dangerously low tone, stepping close to her.

"It'll be _your_ horse when you pay for him," she said, imitating his tone and leaning in closer. "Five. Hundred."

They glared at each other for a couple of moments, their faces inches apart. Sasuke growled quietly. "Fine," he said. "Five hundred for the horse."

"That's a good boy," she smirked, stepping back as he reached for the money he had in his small bag. She turned to open the stable gate and walk the horse out of the stall. Sasuke handed her the money, making sure he gave her the amount he intended to give her before taking the horse's reins. "Pleasure doin' business with ya," she said, stepping past him to tend to the two horses she left outside.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, unable to believe he just paid someone for his own horse. There was something he needed to find out, though. He needed to see what this Suigetsu guy looked like to clarify if these were the two he was after. He walked with the horse outside. Azumi was talking to who Sasuke assumed was her partner between the two horses.

"Sold one of 'em," he heard her say.

"Now we just gotta get rid of the other," her partner said.

Sasuke moved closer to the two horses and then approached the people that were between them. They immediately halted their conversation and looked at him. "Is there somethin' we can help ya with?" she asked.

"You two," Sasuke growled, stepping closer. "You two stole my kill and collected my money."

Azumi and Suigetsu looked at each other and then back on him. "I haven't the slightest idea what you're talkin' about," Azumi said as both of them casually mounted their horses. "We make our money by finding horses with no riders and selling them to riders with no horses."

"An _honest_ business," Suigetsu smirked. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we have more riderless horses to capture." Sasuke watched as they commanded their horses to start walking.

"See ya 'round," Azumi smirked, winking at him as she passed him.

Sasuke let out another growl, knowing exactly what they were doing to him. He quickly got on his horse and as soon as he did, Azumi and Suigetsu's horses took off.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke chased those two assholes around the town for twenty minutes before they decided they wanted to lead him out of the town. He had no idea where they were taking him, but he had a goal and he was going to fulfill that goal. He was going to get _his_ money from them. It only heightened his anger when he thought about how he just paid them for his own horse. He pushed his horse to go faster, gaining on Suigetsu who seemed to be lagging behind. Before Sasuke realized it, Suigetsu was riding alongside him, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

"Hey," Suigetsu said, the slightest hint of a laugh that Sasuke swore was toward his own misfortunes. Sasuke growled, taking his pistol out of his holster and aiming straight at Suigetsu's face. "I see how it is then," Suigetsu laughed, pushing his horse to ride on ahead and alongside Azumi. When Sasuke looked at her, she was sitting backward on her horse, a rifle aimed at him.

Sasuke's eyes widened. Suigetsu had been a distraction and he fell for it. He quickly aimed his gun at her but quickly felt a rushing breeze next to him. She had shot a bullet as a warning and it was entirely too close for comfort. Sasuke did not even hear the gunfire. '_No way,'_ he thought, recalling that he did not hear the gunfire the night before when he was shot. She was the sniper.

He watched as they exchanged a few words for a moment and then rode off in separate directions. Sasuke rolled his eyes, unimpressed at all. He made the decision to go after Azumi, figuring easily that she was the one behind all of this and that Suigetsu was just her puppet.

They rode on for a few moments before Sasuke pulled out his gun and shot a warning shot at her. It startled her horse, causing it to rear up. She lost control and fell off, hitting the desert ground _hard_. Her horse ran off in another direction. Sasuke smirked at this small retribution he just got. He jumped off of his horse and walked over to her before she could get up and pressed his boot into her chest to keep her from getting up. "Give me my money," he told her.

"That's not how business works," she grunted. "You bought a horse from me. You don't just get your money back."

"It was _**my**_ horse!" he growled.

"It's your horse now!" she countered. He pressed his boot harder into her and aimed his pistol at her face.

Her eyes widened immediately. "Whoa, whoa! Listen!"

"No! Stop playing these fucking games with me! You know you stole my kill and my horse! Give me the money from Hidan's bounty and the money I 'paid' for the horse with!"

She grunted again, almost unable to breathe. "I don't know what you're talking about with the whole stolen kill thing," she said.

"The camper under the mountain from last night!" he said. "You killed him, took his body and ran back to down to collect the bounty."

"Oh, no, I remember that," she said with a struggled laugh, still having a hard time breathing. "But _I_ killed him. Why should I give you the money for it?"

Sasuke sucked his teeth. He had enough of her bullshit. "I'm sick of you already," he said. He decided he was just going to off her and search her body for the money. However, just as he could pull the trigger, he was knocked to the ground by Suigetsu. The gun fired and both men rolled a few feet away from Azumi who let out a pained scream. Suigetsu knocked the gun out of Sasuke's hand and laid a few punches into his face. He maneuvered them so Sasuke was on his stomach and then straddled him, holding his arms back. Sasuke grunted his pain, feeling the wounds on his shoulder and side even more.

"Couldn't get here just a few seconds earlier?" Azumi growled at Suigetsu. Sasuke turned his head toward her. She was holding her thigh as she sat up.

"Sorry, I got a little sidetracked," Suigetsu chuckled.

"Well, thanks to you, I got shot," she mumbled.

"What do you wanna do with him?"

"He shot me. Let's kill him." Immediately, Sasuke started to thrash underneath Suigetsu.

"He didn't like that idea very much." Suigetsu laughed, trying to keep Sasuke down.

Azumi crawled over to him, pressing her hand to the back of Sasuke's head and then shoving his face in the dirt. "I don't give a fuck if he likes it or not," she said. Her voice had taken a much more serious tone. None of the joking and condescending wit from earlier. "Kill him," she ordered.

"Whatever you say, Boss," Suigetsu grinned, pulling his own pistol out of its holster.

"Wait," Azumi said. She made a struggled noise as she reached for Sasuke's pistol that was knocked out of his hand. "With his own gun." She handed the pistol to Suigetsu.

As if he had just been bestowed the strength of ten horses by some high and mighty power, Sasuke thrashed harder, knocking Suigetsu off of his back. He whipped his whole around and kicked Suigetsu in the face then lunged at Azumi, knocking her onto her back and wrapping his hand around her throat. "You're only making this harder for yourself," he told her, keeping her pinned to the ground by her neck.

She wheezed, trying to intake some air but ultimately not being able to. "I…" she gasped. She looked into his eyes and let out a struggling, gurgled chuckle.

Sasuke's brow furrowed and he pressed harder into her throat. "What the hell is so funny? Someone in your position shouldn't be laughing."

"I hope...you like it...as rough as...I do," she strained, the smallest smirk ghosting her lips.

"What?" Was all Sasuke could get out before he was hit hard in the head and knocked to the ground.

Azumi gasped hard for air, sitting up immediately. She looked over at Sasuke's unconscious body and chuckled softly. "Nice work," she commended her partner.

"I really thought he was going to kill you," Suigetsu said seriously. He put his hand out for her to take so he would help her up. "What should we do with him? Still wanna kill him?"

Azumi stared at Sasuke for a moment and hummed in thought. "It'd be a shame to waste such good talent and skills," she smirked. "Let's get him onto the horse and take him back. He's gonna be one of us from now on."

"I dunno, Azumi," Suigetsu said. "Something tells me this guy isn't gonna want that."

"What he wants is the least of my concerns."

"Right…" he sighed. He helped her to her horse and onto it before moving to get Sasuke up and onto his horse. He tied him tight and handed the reins to Azumi then got on his horse. They took him back to the town, ready to give him a deal he could not refuse once he woke up.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke woke up with a gasp. His eyes opened wide and he sat up quickly then pressed his hand to his head. He had a throbbing headache and all of his bullet wounds pulsed. "Fuck," he groaned.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," an unfortunately familiar voice said. Sasuke looked in the direction of the voice, not hiding his glare when he saw Suigetsu. The white-haired man was sitting in a chair, his feet propped up on a desk.

It was then that Sasuke realized that he was in a bedroom. He looked around, a low growl forming in his throat as everything that happened to him started coming back to him. "Where is she?" he growled. He wanted to kill her.

"Whoa, whoa, relax there," Suigetsu smirked. "She's right there." He pointed to the other side of the room where Azumi was asleep on a sofa.

Sasuke's rage got the better of him and he quickly moved to get out of the bed, only to fall onto the floor. His ankle was chained to the foot of the bed. Yet, that was not going to stop him. He started crawling towards her, pulling the bed with him. It made a horrible screeching noise across the wooden floor. Azumi opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him. Almost immediately, a smirk appeared on her lips as she watched him crawl toward her.

"I'm going to kill you," he growled.

Azumi chuckled, sitting up on the sofa and sticking her leg out to press her foot against his face as he got closer. "You're going to kiss me?" she joked. Sasuke grabbed her ankle and yanked her off of the couch, pulling her to the floor. She ended up underneath him and chuckled again. "If you wanted me under you, all you had to do was say so," she smirked. "We _are_ in a brothel." Sasuke let out another growl as he brought his hand up to wrap around her throat, pressing hard into it to choke her. "Listen, I'm not into the choking thing," she said.

"I don't think you're gonna get through to him, Azumi," Suigetsu said as he stood up. Walked over to them and gripped Sasuke by the shoulders, pulling him off of her and throwing him hard against the metal frame of the bed. He moved to help Azumi up and back to the sofa.

"Let me go and give me back my money!" Sasuke growled.

"You're so obsessed with money," Azumi groaned, rolling her eyes. "But I have something for you. A proposition, if you will." She rubbed her throat where he had choked her, watching him struggle against the chain.

"Like I'd listen to a deal from you," Sasuke muttered.

"Well, considering you can't get very far with the weight of a bed attached to you, I don't think you have much of a choice."

Sasuke paused for a second, realizing she was right. Even if he could take them down, he wouldn't be able to get out of the room with the bed. He also had no idea where the key to his chain was. He rolled his eyes and scoffed, gently tugging against the chain. "Fine," he sighed.

"You like money. We like money. You kill for a living. We kill for a living."

Sasuke squinted at her. Where was she going with this?

"We saw a bounty," Suigetsu said. "One that we think you might be interested in."

"You want me to collect a bounty?" Sasuke asked.

"We want you to work with us in collecting this bounty," Azumi clarified.

"Why do you want—"

"Because this isn't an individual's bounty," she cut him off. "This is for a group of people. The two of us can't do it alone and you can't do it by yourself." Sasuke scoffed again. Who was she to determine what he could and could not do? "You can scoff at me all you want, but you could barely handle the two of us today. But I'm willing to put our differences aside and work with you on collecting this beautiful bounty."

"How beautiful are we talking?" Sasuke asked.

"The bounty for that bandit was five thousand," Suigetsu started. "This one is half a million."

Sasuke's eyes widened a little. That was beautiful. "Who are they?"

"Just a group of shitty bandits," Azumi answered. She reached into a small pack next to the sofa, grunting softly from the bullet wound in her leg, and pulled out a few folded up pieces of paper. As she unfolded them, Sasuke noticed there were about seven or eight pages. The group's wanted posters were done individually as opposed to the entire group together. This meant each person was worth _a lot_. "These guys are always together," she continued, handing Sasuke the pages. He took them, looked at her hard for a moment then looked down at the wanted posters. "Even if we don't get all eight of them, that's a pretty hefty bounty," she smirked. "And split between the three of us, well…" She leaned back and ran her hand through her hair. "Shit, I could just quit this fucking business."

Sasuke went through each of the pages, considering the job for a few minutes. Just one of the bounties was over sixty-two thousand. That alone was beautiful. He looked up at Azumi and then at Suigetsu. Did he really want to work with these two assholes? He thought about her words again. There was no way he could do it on his own and it was not like he had a partner or even people he knew that he was on good terms with that would agree to help him with something that was considered to be a dangerous feat. He sighed heavily. "If I agree to work with you two…" he started, "then I get to keep the bounties of the men _I_ kill."

"Are you new to this or something?" Suigetsu smirked. "That's how it works."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, looking through each page again. Those numbers really excited him but he was not going to show it on his face. Especially not in front of these two. He pretended to think it over for a few more minutes before looking at them again. "Fine," he said. "I'll do it."

"Ah, wonderful," Azumi grunted, leaning forward and putting her hand out. "Name's Azumi. This is my partner in crime and also legal things, Suigetsu."

"Mostly crime," Suigetsu grinned.

"What's your name, cutie?"

Sasuke looked at her hand then at her. "Sasuke," he answered, slowly reaching his hand up to shake hers.

"Sasuke," she repeated with a slow nod. "Cute. Looking forward to working with ya," she smirked. She stood up slowly and Suigetsu helped her stay up, wrapping an arm around her to keep her from falling over. "Get some rest," she said. "We're heading out in the morning."

"Can you unchain me from this bed?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, honey, we can't trust you just yet," she smirked. "But I promise this is the last time we do chain you up. I mean, unless you're into that sorta thing," she winked.

"Trust me," he rolled his eyes, "I'm not."

"Suit yourself. I think it's kinda hot." Sasuke let out a slightly disgusted scoff as he moved back onto the bed, trying to find a position that would be comfortable with a chain around his ankle. "I'll be in the room to the right and Suigetsu's gonna be in the room to the left," she informed him as they walked toward the door. "So we won't be going far."

"So we'll hear any attempts at an escape," Suigetsu chuckled. "Sleep tight."

With that said, they were gone. Sasuke groaned softly, not looking forward to working with them. But the money was such a good motivator to just shut up and deal with it.


End file.
